Just A Case Of Serendipity
by Skeamstroke
Summary: Because love and hate are the only things that surround them.


**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING SCARS STAY WOUNDS HEAL DX (btw if you havent read it please read it and support it XD its very much appreciated!) **

**not long ago I read this fanfic which is similar to this one that you're about to read... I just can't... DEM FEELS QAQ **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT v (this will only be a few chapters long, but if you want longer I'll set up a poll when it's about to end) **

_**Chapter 1: Friendly Introductions**_

An introduction would be nice, a very welcoming introduction. However, that's not going to happen. You see the two main characters you are about to read are not fond of friendly introductions, especially when they met each other.

~0~

How should we call them, friends? Acquaintances? Enemies? None of them could describe them, not one. Their relationship was rather obscure in a way we would never understand, unless of course you had the same relationship with someone as well.

Pink, no wait salmon. He never thought pink was a bad color however others thought so. He would grit his teeth hard until you could hear little grinding, his onyx eyes would narrow down, as his spiked up hair would cover his forehead. One sentence would come out from him and that was "It's Salmon!". Was he handsome? Of course, a fan club was even made for him in his high school by the name of Fairy Tail. From what you could tell he's a flirt.

For her, it wasn't a case of serendipity but a case of un-fortune. The blonde was in a high position compared to her high school mates that are also in the same school as her, Fairy Tail. Her sad past still kept her going throughout the years, however she still shed a few tears of course. The blonde was attractive, very attractive indeed. However she usually focused on herself rather than the boys that swarmed around her.

So why those two you may ask, despite their popularity they have nothing in common. The two were connected to each other in a special way, there was not much friendship, there was not much hate, but only a mixture of what you call "mash of light and dark."

Lucy muttered under her breath as she observed the questions on her paper carefully. She cringed as her head started racing with equations of all sorts. "No if… that shouldn't be right… how about… no that doesn't make any sense…" Her soft hands gripped the sides of her blonde hair and started pulling them in frustration (of course none of it came off).

By her very far right there a pink haired boy started cursing out loud where he received stares from his classmates. Natsu was never good with school subjects, only gym. The first sight of the first question irked him making him flinch, a glare from the teacher was then received.

30 minutes had past and Natsu was bored. He then decided to observe the newest member of the year, Lucy Heartfilla. This girl to him, was interesting, however she wasn't attractive at all to him. To him she was a dumb blonde in disguise. The actions she does however were interesting. He always wondered 'Why did she do that… Why did she do this… Why…'

He knew many of his male classmates had a love interest on her, be he however only love to observe.

Feeling a little self conscious she spun around and saw a satisfied smirk plastered onto the Dragneel's face.

~0~

Finally when a loud ring traveled into the students' ears they were dismissed.

"Levy!" Lucy waved her hand signaling her friend to her direction, "Did you find those questions hard?

"Of course! I barely studied last night…." The bluenette sighed "But I did notice Natsu Dragneel was staring at you…"

The blonde shuddered at the thought. She remembered oh-so clearly of what he looked like, his hair all messed up, his eyes looked lazy and his mouth was turned into a smirk.

"Oh he was?" She said pretending she didn't know.

"Yep he was- you didn't know?" Levy said surprised.

Lucy quickly shook her head right to left.

"Ah well that's suprising ca-"

**_RIIIIIINGGGGGGGG_**

Levy jumped as well as lucy both surprised by the bell.

"Hey c'mon Lucy it's time for science." Levy said as she yanked the blonde's wrist.

"L-Levy!" She yelled as they stopped, "I forgot to take my things, tell the teacher I'm going to be late incase I don't make it k?"

The bluenette grinned and gave a nod before dashing down the hall.

Click, left, Crick, right, clrick 90 degrees to the right and there a little closet of stacked books appeared before her.

Her hands guided her to 3 red books and 2 blue books. All 5 of them were extremely heavy.

Her fingers kept tickling the locker door's edge until finally she slammed it with her side. Finally when she balanced herself she found it was much past class time, so why hurry when you're already late?

Click, clack her flats went. The sounds of teachers echoed down the hall as if it was a living hell, but it was though. Lucy stopped and found herself staring at Natsu Dragneel who was leaning against his locker. Taking up the courage she kept walking and walking hoping that he would ignore her.

"Hey Heartfilla!" He called out once she passed two lockers in front of his.

Fail.

"What do you want Dragneel?" She huffed as her back was still facing him.

"What do you think I want Heartfilla?" He said stepping closer to her.

"Like I would know mister I Fail Every Subject." She spatted

"Ah so you know my name Mrs Dumb Nerd."

"Would you please repeat what you've just said?" She said sincerely trying to hide her anger as the two slowly started to step closer to each other.

"I said you Mrs Dumb Nerd, needs to get to your stupid class." He smirked as he suddenly felt a red sting across his cheeks. Yes, Lucy Heartfilla had slapped the almighty Natsu Dragneel.

"Would you like a refill?" She batted her eyes like a little girl begging for candy.

The Dragneel stumbled as he finally was able to stand up.

Before she could slap him again he punched her. He _punched _her, how could he? Punching a girl was the most bravest thing any guy could've done, and he did it. He showed her what line she cannot pass. He conquered that territory, and no enemy shall enter it.

Blood started drooling out of her mouth and nose, where her cheek was a mixture of purple and blue. Tears wanted to escape from their prison but Lucy didn't allow it, no. She wouldn't give up so easily. Unlike last time, every said to her "You weakling!" "Idiot!" "Peasent!" .

The Heartfilla managed to get herself up and grinned at the half shocked dragneel. Dried blood stained her hands as she tried to slap the Dragneel once again, this time she cried, but not much. Natsu seeing her at her current state decided to let her go just this once.

"You know Heartfilla," He grabbed her wrist supporting her to balance, "You're once interesting girl you know that?"

She said nothing as the books in her hand still stayed in place.

"I look forward to seeing you again, heh." He said smirking and released her wrist making her fall to the ground.

~0~

"Ms Heartfilla," The teacher said sternly as Lucy entered the classroom, "Where've you been?"

"I was…" Then she saw Natsu, he was staring at her with a lazy grin. No sign of blood was found on him. Surprisingly he looked as if he had never fought with anyone.

"I fell down and went to the nurse." Lucy said finally quickly scrambling to her seat next to Levy.

"Hey what happened!?" Levy whispered in shock.

Lucy felt her chest tighten whenever she thought of the pink haired's fist against her cheek.

"Natsu… that's what happened."


End file.
